Day 4 - Scene 7
“Bye dad! Bye Enar!” Elsie walked a few steps backward while waving at them before she turned and ran to catch up with Linnea. The older girl carried the basket that had held their food while Elsie left her burden behind. The day was warm and it would be nice to have something refreshing to drink after they were done fixing the hole. Enar knew he wouldn't be staying long after the work was done, but he couldn't be running off right away. That wasn't the way. Even back home he always made sure to take a few moments of rest after completing a chore. Out here, where old traditions still held sway, people probably even took a nap after a job like this. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep – the butterflies rioting in his belly would see to that – but a bit of a sit in the shade and a cold drink would be nice. Rolf stood on his knees in the water by the beach. He'd dug a little hole and placed the urn in that, deep enough that only the top peeked up over the surface. That should keep the drink cool despite the heat of the day. “Very well my friend.” Rolf checked the plug that kept the urn shut one last time and stood up. “Shall we get started then so you can go and meet your girlfriend.” He hurried out of the water. Enar's face heated up. “She's not... we'll see... yes. I guess we'd better get going. What's next?” “We need roof tiles to cover the hole with.” Rolf pointed at the pile over by the forest's edge where they'd found the plank. “They don't stack very well, but they're not too heavy so we'll just have to make more trips – but we don't need all of them.” The tiles were light enough on their own, but the weight added up and the uneven shape made them difficult to hold on to. Rolf and Enar had to make several trips back and forth before Rolf judged that they had enough tiles to cover the hole. Enar sat down on the edge of the gazebo floor, wiped his brow and took a deep breath. “So how does this work then?” Enar looked from the pile of tiles and up to the hole in the roof. “These tiles look a bit too small to fill the space between the beams.” “Indeed my friend, they don't. Look here.” Rolf picked up one of the tiles and indicated a ridge running along the edge of a tile. “This here matches this groove on the other side. When you slot them together the tiles hold up each other. They're snug enough you can even stand on them. That way the crossbeams don't need to be as close together.” “Clever. It's a bit like a jigsaw puzzle then?” “Exactly. There's a pottery in the next valley over that makes them. They've been doing tiles for everyone round here for generations.” Pottery. “Umm...” Enar coughed and cleared his throat. He stared into the ground. “I think, maybe, I may have broken the jug that was in the kitchen in the guest burrow.” Rolf raised an eyebrow. “You think you may have broken it?” “Well, yes, that is....” His face heated up. “It's very broken, and I think it was probably I who did it – last night, when I got back, you know...” “Oh, is that so? Any idea who else it could have been?” “No... not really.” It could have been the night squirrel, or some other creature might have done it while the door was open. “Can't think of anyone else.” “Right, so the jug is broken and the only one's been in the burrow is you, right?” “Yes... I'm sorry.” “Then, my friend, you tell me it was you who did it. There's no maybe or probably about it.” Rolf sighed and splayed his hands. “When you mess up, you fess up. That's how it works. Okay?” “Yes, sorry. I understand.” Rolf nodded and looked at him, but said nothing, waiting. Enar cleared his throat. “I broke the jug. I'm sorry.” “That's a good lad.” Rolf grinned and clapped him on the shoulder. “Now let's fix this roof.” “You...” His jaw dropped. “You're not angry?” “Nah, don't mention it, it's just a jug, we've got more.” Rolf went to grab the ladder and carried it out to lean it against the side of the roof. “But, I can replace it, or give you money for a new one... or something.” “Don't worry my friend, that's just more hassle than it's worth. It's just a jug. We'll get a new one at some point. Now, stop gabbing about it and hold the ladder while I climb up.” He stomped on the lowest rung of the ladder to drive it down a little extra in the soft ground. “Alright then. If you say so.” Enar shrugged and went to hold the ladder while Rolf climbed up. Rolf disappeared up on the roof and a few moments later his big face peeked out over the edge. “You're going to have to bring me the tiles and I'll fit them in. If you take them one by one you'll be able to climb up no trouble. Just be careful you don't fall.” Up and down he went, up and down, bringing Rolf tile after tile. Rolf, sitting on the roof, slotted the tiles into the ones around the edges of the hole; piece by piece closing it shut. The afternoon grew warmer and when Rolf took of his shirt and sat bare chested on the roof Enar decided to follow his example. He thought about it and realized he couldn't quite remember the last time he'd been outside without a shirt on – apart from last night. Back home in the city, it just wasn't done. If the day was warm you dressed light. You might shed your coat, if you wore one and the sun beat down, but if you were a good fylk you kept your shirt on. Bare chested and bare footed, working in the sun, he felt oddly primal and very manly. This was what being a summer fylk was all about; working with your hands in the great outdoors. He thought about his desk back at the office with its neatly stacked piles of documents. He thought about commuting and filling out forms and drinking bad coffee from paper cups. Out here he'd be rid of all that. A little burrow in the hills would be so much better – even without Jolene, but preferably with her. It'd be the real life he was meant to lead. “Enar. Wake up.” Rolf called out from up on the roof – a big grin on his face as he peeked over the edge. “Oh, sorry. I was just thinking.” He went to get another tile. Not many left now. “Don't worry my friend. We're done soon. Three more after this and we'll be done. You'll get to go see your woman soon enough.” “She's not...” he began, but decided it would be pointless. It wasn't like Rolf would stop teasing him about it anyway. “I'd like to sit down for a bit and catch my breath after we're done though.” “Aye, me too. Gotta let the work settle. We've got plenty of cider left too. I'm not carrying it all back and it'd be a shame to pour it to the fishes.” Enar heaved the tile he'd carried up on the roof, where he knew Rolf could reach it. “Indeed. Two more, aye?” “Yep, yep. Two more.” The hole was gone. New crossbeams and new tiles had closed it up. Rolf and Enar sat at the edge of the gazebo floor looking out over the lake. Enar had put his shirt on again, but Rolf still displayed his hairy chest for the world to see. The afternoon sunlight sparkled across the water in front of them, blindingly bright. The waves lapped at the beach and the afternoon breeze whispered through the grass of the meadow. Enar didn't want to move. He'd worked all day and the day before he'd walked further than in years. Soon he would meet the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen and after that, who knew? He'd probably blow it somehow. He'd say something stupid or creepy and scare her off. Then again, he couldn't not go. This was his chance he'd always hoped for. Beautiful women never noticed him – not that he ever got out to meet any, but still. If he chickened out now he'd regret it for the rest of his life. Of course he'd go. He'd just sit here a little longer first. There was still some cider left and he'd worked hard today. Perhaps 'hard' was an exaggeration, but at least he'd worked and put in some effort. He'd carried stuff; here and there and up the ladder. Okay, sure, it wasn't hard work but it was more than just sorting papers no one would ever look at again. He reached over and grabbed the urn from Rolf. One hand under the bottom and one grasping an ear he put it to his lips and drank. They'd been passing it back and forth and were nearly through it all now. “Aah... this is really good stuff actually,” said Enar. “I'll have to see if I can get hold of it back home. Don't think I've seen it anywhere before.” “Indeed my friend. Good stuff it is. This is from a local recipe, but I'm sure you can get something similar even in the city.” “Yeah, probably. I just never thought about low-strength cider before. It seems an odd choice seeing how good the regular stuff is.” Rolf chuckled at that. “You like the strong stuff don't you.” “Yes...” Enar sighed. “It's good, but it's been a bit much lately, since... well, I should probably cut down on it a little.” “Too much of a good thing, my friend?” Rolf grabbed the urn and drank too. “You'll have to keep yourself in check now you have a woman to look after. They don't like it when you get useless drunk too often.” He set the urn down and smacked his lips. “...or so I hear.” “She's not my woman. I wish... I mean... we'll just meet up and talk for a bit and we'll see what happens after that. I'm trying not to get my hopes up.” “I'd say it's far too late for that my friend.” Rolf chuckled. “Far too late. Just keep in mind – you can't lose what you never had.” Enar nodded in agreement. For sure it was too late. His hopes had soared, high as a kite, as soon as Linnea had mentioned a woman had asked for him. Trying to reign them in just made them want to fly even higher. Hopefully he'll find a nice soft spot for them to crash and burn. He'd probably have a long evening talking about life with Rolf on the porch outside the burrow. Then again, he might spend the evening somewhere else, with someone else. He smiled. It could happen. She'd been the one to seek him out. Rolf stretched his arms and groaned. “I think I'm gonna take a nap here. You're welcome to join of course, but I understand you may be feeling a bit restless.” “Yes. I think you're right. A nap would be nice of course, but I don't think I'd get much sleep, and the day is getting on.” That wasn't just an excuse; it really was. The sun had started to pull at the shadows and the afternoon had reached that point where if you didn't start your chores soon they might as well wait for another day. “Would you mind taking the toolbox?” said Rolf. “I've got the ladder and the urn already.” “Yes, of course, no problem.” Enar looked at the toolbox where it stood on the bench. It hadn't been that heavy If you don't want to bring it along all the way you can drop it off just outside the gate. There's a hole under the blushberries just on the left. That way the bell won't ring.” “Ah, nice one. I'll do that.” He walked over and picked the toolbox up, weighing it in his hand. Easy peasy. Rolf looked at him where he stood, eyeing him up and down. “One last thing before you leave my friend.” “Yes?” “Go splash some water on your face. Hillside girls may not be as fancy as your city ladies, but even they won't be too impressed by a face streaked in old sweat.” --- Continued in Day 4 - Scene 8. Back to Enar's Vacation.